My Normal Life Percy Jackson fanfic
by lilyclo27
Summary: This story is conjoined with genmeow. My main character's name is Emma and her best friend is Alyx. Her main character's name is Alyx and her best friend is Emma. So far we plan on having some of the same events happen in our stories, but different points of views and side stories. Our stories are based off of Percy Jackson! Enjoy! Please note we are not professional authors, s


This story is conjoined with 's. My main character's name is Emma and her best friend is Alyx. Her main character's name is Alyx and her best friend is Emma. So far we plan on having some of the same events happen in our stories, but different points of views and side stories. Our stories are based off of Percy Jackson! Enjoy! Please note we are not professional authors, so our content may have some errors, but will hopefully improve over time.

 **My "Normal" Life**

 **By lilyclo27**

 **Sister story: My "Boring" Life**

 **By**

I open my amber eyes slowly, squinting as the brilliant sunlight casts its light on my bed. Groaning, I put a pillow over my head, wishing I didn't have to wake up. Groping for my phone, I text my best friend, Alyx, asking if she's up, knowing the answer before I press send; Alyx is up with the sun _and_ moon, somehow able to function on 5 hours of sleep. I, on the other hand, _loathe_ mornings.

I suddenly hear Alyx's voice, yelling something, and scramble to the window (we're neighbors _and_ best friends, the ultimate package) to hear what she's saying. "Come on, Emma, rise and shine!" she cries, already ready for the day. "I hate you so much; how are you out the door when I'm in my pajamas?" I grumble. "Because I'm so much better than you," she chirps. "Love you too!" I yell before quickly brushing my hair, teeth, doing my makeup, and dressing for the day.

As I walk out the door, I see Alyx is, as always, waiting for me with an apple, knowing as well as I do that I always forget to eat something. As I grab the apple and nod in thanks, we start walking, and she says, "Last night my parents were whispering about something, talking about how it's not safe anymore, and they mentioned both of our names and another I can't quite remember... I think it started with an A..." "Well, you know how quirky your parents are," I respond, the wheels already turning in my head. "You know, I caught my parents reading a book on _Greek mythology_ , of all things! When I asked them why they were reading up on Achilles and his crew, they stuttered and said 'no reason' which I can't believe. I mean, I always knew my parents read up on everything, but they've never expressed an interest in Greek stuff before." "Huh," Alyx said. "While I'm sure Detective Emma Johnson has a nice report on her suspicions, we really need to get to class." "Ok," I agree, and we finish traveling to Hades, also known as high school.

As we enter the school, Davies "The Dreamboat" Smith **(AN: I know all of these last names are really basic, but am I supposed to rack my brain for every little detail? I think not. Also, both Emma and Alyx are in ninth grade and the boys are seniors)** approaches us with his possey, Drew "The Brawn" Hunter, Greg "The Brains" Robins, and Brent "The Bad Boy" Briggs. "Hello there," Drew drawls, directing his comment at me, as Brent does the same to Alyx. "Hello boys," we reply simultaneously, brushing past them to get to our lockers. "Ugh, they're such neaderthals," I mutter to Alyx, catching a laugh.

As I open my locker, I make sure my hastily put-together outfit (a light blue pawz shirt, black ripped leggings, and white adidas) looks cute, which it does, and check my makeup, which makes me look like I'm more awake than I actually am, and grab my binders for the first 3 classes of the day. I hug Alyx, wish her good luck in her first two classes, and walk down the hall to homeroom with Mrs. P, the most hated teacher of all time.

"Hello class," she mumbles. "Today we'll continue learning about dissipative energ—" "Excuse me, Mrs. P," Greg (the brains) interrupts, "but I think you're supposed to take attendance first." "Um... why yes, I am." Mrs P replies. "Thank you, Greg. And you, Emma, what are you reading? I'm sure it's some first grade level Junie B Jones book, right? Let's see." As Mrs P grabs the book from my hands, she discovers it is The Universe Is Not Kind by John Green, the "adult" version. "It's not exactly junie b jones, now is it?" I smirk, preparing for a verbal beatdown (distributed by me). "You do realize there is adult content in here not appropriate for or on your intelligence level? I'm sure that you, as a hired professional, should respect my interests and not give me detention for simply reading "a junie b jones book"."

A few minutes later, I am walking to the principlal's office when I come face-to-face with Alyx. "What are you doing?" I exclaim as we hug. "Going to see Mrs. Westcott," she replys. "Same!" I say as we approach the dreaded room. As Alyx walks into her office, I hang back, seeing a dark shape round the corner. I follow it with my eyes uneasily, but dismiss it with a shake of my head and follow Alyx.

"Girls," Mrs Westcott greets us as we approach her desk. "Have a seat." We sit as if easing ourselves into the den of a fire-breathing dragon. "You understand you are being called here because each of you smart-mouthed to a teacher?" We look at each other, caught unawares. Normally, our principal just gives you a detention or suspension and lets you leave, so this approach is different... and deadly. "Yes," I say, as Alyx seconds it. "Good." She leers over us, almost hungrily.

"Your punishments will be ajoined," she continues. "Ah, here is my secretary now with your files." As the door opens, Alyx and I gasp in horror at the evil glint in the secretary's eye. "Here I am to dole out your punishments... of death!" she cries.


End file.
